dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = August 29, Age 253|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Ninjago City (Chad O'Donnell's house) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Dancer Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team, Warrior/Supporter, Age 260 - Age 267)|FamConnect = Chad O'Donnell (Father) Melinda (Mother) Jack Smith (Father-in-law) Chelsea (Mother-in-law) Chris (Husband) Grace (Daughter)}} Teresa (テリイザ'', Teriiza'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as the both best fighter and supporter with her new intelligence, knowledge skills, techniques and special abilities as she's does first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the only daughter of the martial artist Chad O'Donnell and supermodel, Melinda, the close friend of Ashley, Trish, Daria, Leslie, Vanessa, Amanda, Kaylah, Allison and Kimberly. And she's the daughter-in-law of Jack Smith and Chelsea. She's also the loving wife of Chris and the mother of Grace. Appearance Teresa is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, petite build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she has lime green eyes, pale skin complexion and straight darkest chocolate brown hair. Teresa does bore a strongly striking remembrance to her mother, but she's had her father's lime green eyes. As a child, her hair was shoulder-length that reaches down past her shoulders. She has two shoulder-long bangs that frame her face. Her front hair is separated in three loose fringes. She's wear a long sleeved black undershirt that's reaches to her waist, light tan overall dress, white socks and Mary Jane black shoes. As a preteen, her hair grew to her back, As a teenager, her hair grew that's reaches to her lower back, As a young adult, her hair grew more volume into her waist, Personality Teresa is a kindhearted, fun-loving, sweet, innocent, timid, determined, clever, mature, intelligent, friendly, native, caring, level-headed, smart, sensitive, shy and quiet person. But if something she don't like she can be unfriendly, confusion and wrongful. She achieved all aims and can is very goal-striving. Teresa don't shows her emotions above all sadness and disappointment. She carries days the problem with her until she talk with someone about it. But she's does have to show her feelings and emotions all the time. She greatly desires to protect those around her, even if she doesn't express so outwardly, following her grandfather's motto "We strong must protect the weak". Only those who are close to her know of this sensitive personality. She is also very respectful to people and is well-liked. It is known that her past has much affected her personality, causing her to become more self-reliant. Although Teresa can be quite emotional at times, she usually hides her true emotions well. In her childhood she was very happy, playful and sweet child with a positive attitude. Ever since the Vegeta Saga however, she was sensitive and emotional, as she described herself as someone who was often crying like Allison, Vanessa, Amanda, Kaylah and her daughter Grace. This is evident from her traumatic experience at such a young age after the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World, lost her parents and become an orphan like the rest of her friends of the new American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces. Teresa is insecure and has been known to hold a lot of self-doubt, as she never thought she could be strong enough to actually become a fighter and supporter, whereas everyone else thinks otherwise. Given her natural beauty, she thinks little of this and is sometimes shown to get annoyed by others commenting on it. Also, people see her as a brave and strong young woman, unaware that she actually keeps her more vulnerable self hidden. As most never knew that she was hiding something. Teresa has always remained calm regardless of most occasions. Even if she were to be put in a situation where she feels uncomfortable or disagrees with another, instead of complaining, she decides to manage things calmly as she is not one to be involved in fights or arguments. Despite her composure, Teresa still does have occasional outbursts of anger. This is most likely because of her natural habit of keeping a tight lid on her emotions rather than openly expressing them. Teresa is extremely sympathetic and understanding. Though she has only ever truly opened up to people such as Jason, Jimmy Hawkins and Chris. Chris was also the one whom she acknowledged more than anyone else of their group, as she was one of very few who understood just how much he'd been suffering same thing as he's has, despite believing that evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu was the one who killed her family like her friends' families include Kaylah's entire family and Bobby's whole family. Though eventually, Teresa began to figure out that Chris was not actually the person who caused it to protect her from Perfect Cell and Cell Juniors on the Cell Games event. She holds a deep admiration towards him, similar to that of Kaylah’s true love for Jimmy, only Teresa's is more intimate and she does not show timidness when around Chris. Teresa finds herself to be zealous and ambitious, able to see the beauty in everything. She sees herself as someone who is still naive towards many things, believing that life has more to offer her than what she has experienced thus far. Because of this, Teresa strongest trait is her unyielding attitude towards any obstacle, always standing firm with her goals and ideas and often coming across as extremely stubborn, as she doesn't want to miss any opportunity that may present itself. She's a clever girl whose jokes show intelligence and knowledge skills, being the type of person who can find subtle humour in a situation and tease it to the surface without it coming off as distasteful, and is very supportive and maternal to those younger than her. She is often seen to be the "older sister" type, as she enjoys taking time to treat others to dinner while they confide to her. Teresa had shows courage and bravery and stood up to against Frieza, Cooler, Zaborn, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, Captain Ginyu, the Ginyu Force, Garlic Jr and his Spice Boys, Turles, Dr. Wheelo, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, Android 19, Dr. Gero, Cell, Cell Juniors, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Broly, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. While with her team, she displays strong emotion to defeat them. She is quick to take offense and has a short temper, but is reasonably patient, but firm when she feels the need to stand up against someone who's evil. Biography Early Life Teresa is born on August 29 of Age 253, and living with her parents of a small house in Ninjago City of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World. She's the only daughter of the martial artist, Chad O'Donnell and supermodel/housewife, Melinda. Only the father is a swordsman and martial artist, the mother is a housewife after she's retired from her modeling career. Since she was little she dreamed to be martial artist and fighter, but her mother don't wanted it for her because it's dangerous and she don't want to lost her daughter by Shawn's enemies, Mega Buu and other villains, and she's lets her to be a supporter of the American Team like Z Fighters did with her new friends. The father wasn't happy about this aim, but he supported her a lot. For five years, he try to train his daughter's aid, to help her in her aim to be martial artist and strong fighter. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains Wasteland and Mega Buu at the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in the beautiful, dimensional Spencer World and the deaths of the Third Emperor Henry Johnson, Jeff's parents, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans (Nappa and Vegeta), Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku battle Frieza on the dying Planet Vegeta, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza, In four years later on May 7 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her daughter, Grace, Power Manga and Anime Teresa is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, during the flashbacks as a young 13 year old girl Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Kiai - * Rolling Bullet - * Chi Blocking - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - Transformations Unlock Potential Like the rest of her friends, parents and daughter, Equipment Sword - Video Games Appearances Teresa is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Junko Noda * FUNimation dub: Cherami Leigh (kid/preteen), [[Danielle Judovits|'Danielle Judovits']] (teen/young adult, most media) Battles Major Battles * Teresa, Trivia * Teresa's name means Japanese name (テリイザ or Teriiza) is in Greek the meaning of the name Teresa is: Reap; from Therasia. * In Italian the meaning of the name Teresa is: Harvester. * In Spanish the meaning of the name Teresa is: Name of two popular saints 'Teresa of Avila' and 'Therese of Lisieux'. * In American the meaning of the name Teresa is: Reap; from Therasia. * It is pronounced ter-REE-sah, ter-RAY-sah. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Teresa is "late summer". Popular variant of Theresa. The first bearers of this name might have been from the Greek island of Therasia. The popularity of two saints, Teresa of Avila and Therese of Lisieux, has resulted in the creation of many variants. Mother Teresa founded an order of nuns, the Missionaries of Charity, whose sisters help people in need around the world. Her work earned her the title "the saint of the gutters", and the 1979 Nobel Peace Prize. See also Tracy. Actress Teresa Wright; basketball player Teresa Weatherspoon. * Teresa wearing her light blue crystal necklace in her whole life since she's had been wear it that she got it from her mother she was a child. * Teresa is afraid of bugs, dragons and Cell. * Teresa's favorite hobbies is playing ladybugs, talking to animals, basketball and collecting various charms. * Teresa's favorite food is Chicken chipotle burrito bowl, cherry soba, creamy dumplings, and any other food found at a stand. * Teresa's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Teresa is afraid of the thought of death for her or her loved ones, while her physical fears are of bugs, Cell Juniors and needles. * Teresa has a very bad sense of direction, often getting lost despite having a compass and map in her pouch at all times. * Teresa has completed 44 missions in total: 10 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 16 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Her favorite words are "trust" (信頼, shinrai) and "friendship" (友情, yūjō). Gallery d35ovpy-47496714-3ae6-42bb-8c3b-1d3ac614409e-1.jpg|Teresa as a kid with Chris before the Vegeta Saga little_girl_by_wilczyca117_da2pf34-pre.jpg little_girl_by_wilczyca117_da2pf34-pre-1.jpg show_us_your_stength_color_by_wilczyca117_d4ga-1.jpg kids_by_wilczyca117_d7t3odn-pre-1.jpg kirasha__timeline_by_wilczyca117_d2056ga-pre.jpg|Teresa's current timeline of Dragon Ball series and movies timeline_by_wilczyca117_d4h1php-pre.jpg d8hcuez-4cc578b2-8a83-45b9-8d0b-be9ef410f768.png new_shippuuden_outfit_by_wilczyca117_d8cekus-pre.png energy_summoning___speedpaint__by_wilczyca117_dcciovt-pre.jpg come_at_me_by_wilczyca117_dd14o3b-pre.jpg don_t_make_the_wolves_angry_by_wilczyca117_dd1do5p-pre.jpg day_outside_by_wilczyca117_dcyy9p4-pre (1)-1.jpg the_time_pass_by_so_fast_by_wilczyca117_db5o5g-1.jpg memory_by_wilczyca117_d90uj9f-fullview-1.jpg love_by_wilczyca117_d8x9fhx-pre-1.jpg secret_place_by_wilczyca117_d934zhp-fullview-1.jpg autumn_is_coming_by_wilczyca117_d9b391c-fullview-1.jpg together_forever_by_wilczyca117_d9nq3pf-fullview-1.png don_t_mess_with_us_by_wilczyca117_dbhaqm3-pre-1.jpg kirasha_in_the_water_by_wilczyca117_dcb7zt4-pre.jpg kirasha_in_the_water_by_wilczyca117_dcb7zt4-pre-1.jpg behind_a_door_by_wilczyca117_dcj32iq-pre-1.jpg time_after_mission_by_wilczyca117_dd0xwo1-full-1.png fan_art_kirasha_and_kiba_chilling_by_rifthebit-1.jpg at__wilczyca117_by_susukaspirit_d9tn0la-pre-1.jpg commission_kirasha_x_kiba_by_yohlah_dbj2rhs-pre-1.jpg you_are_mine_by_wilczyca117_dctgydp-pre-1.png at___kiss_fail_by_lordsecond_d8jvn3y-fullview-1.jpg kirasha_and_kiba_by_misslletrush_d8d4lgt-pre-1.png kirasha_shinobu_info_by_wilczyca117_d3clmf8-fullview.png kirasha_stamp_by_percabethlover123-d66oc21.gif d4955qc-9d130f93-c7ff-4e8b-8403-b199dee248fd.jpg darkness_by_wilczyca117_d89yty1-pre.jpg d2z4l1y-7f8330de-3d8f-4530-af0f-8045c6f48762-1.jpg i_m_okay_by_wilczyca117_d88ruic-fullview-1.jpg d7y6s49-61d98718-b3cb-4c9f-84a3-20830352793a-1.jpg art_trade_with__ottergates_by_wilczyca117_d7le-1.jpg d3e1moi-933a4e1e-fbde-4613-87b3-38501bb9f138-1.jpg d37rpmm-d03d5567-9e08-4a5e-a7d7-dfdb0d83f16f-1.jpg shanghai_outfits_by_wilczyca117-daiqnwi-1.png third_eye___speedpaint__by_wilczyca117_dcjmz5x-fullview.jpg blossoms_by_wilczyca117-dcvdiu8-1.png selling_postcards__by_wilczyca117-dcy9dgv-1.png together_by_wilczyca117_d7k6s16-fullview-1.jpg kirashathelastrender_by_wilczyca117_d9nl558-pre.png|Teresa a as a adult in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu double_date_by_wilczyca117_daauzgd-pre-1.jpg happy_new_year_by_wilczyca117_dcwddke-pre-1.jpg lamp_by_wilczyca117_dan38p5-fullview-1.jpg Teresa confuse that she's in the American Team.jpg in_the_trees_by_wilczyca117_dd4hfdk-pre.jpg kirasha_and_kiba_inuzuka_by_kimean_d8vtu8g-pre-1.jpg _for_wilczyca117__kirasha_and_kiba_by_vvilent_-1.jpg lovexlove_by_z_gears_d8xhfyw-fullview-1.png 9b5fff2d490e939a6643904675cbd6342a7c778e_hq.jpg d59ac4492a98a2cea59d4f44d871dd2726a71c0f_hq.jpg 256844ab43376984d81f0295d06974feda1920b7_hq.jpg d8txtkn-b60aba44-564d-4603-9025-c9774069e62d.png a_quiet_place_by_wilczyca117_dd5lav9-pre.jpg in_the_dark_by_wilczyca117_dd8k6j0-pre.jpg art_trade_with_wilczyca117_by_dessa_nya_d7tz5o-1.jpg kiba_and_kirasha___akamaru_by_codemiwa_d8x9crw-1.jpg kirasha_shinobu_by_winterluqi_d7sz4nm-pre.jpg kirasha_shinobu_by_chocobo_generation_db4ob3i-pre-1.jpg kirasha_shinobu_by_chocobo_generation_db4ob3i-pre.jpg stained_glass_window_by_wilczyca117_ddb2r06-pre.jpg the_wolf_spirit_by_wilczyca117_ddb50s5-pre.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Search for Survivors, episode 264 # Majin Buu Transforms, episode 265 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Video games where Teresa is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Witches/Wizards